My Little Portal/Transcripts
Episode 1: Unforeseen Consequences :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Thanks for helping me set up the party for today, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: No problem, Cranky. What are you guys celebrating? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Today is the day we launch our third artificial intelligence DOS robot. :Pinkie Pie: I have no idea what that means, but okay! :Doctor Whooves: It's basically an advanced AI system that has control over specific parts of the facility. :Doctor Brown: I just don't think we're ready to launch the system. We still have to run tests on it. :Doctor Whooves: I know, but Cranky says we need it running as soon as possible. Besides, what could go wrong? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: All right boys, start it up! :Doctor Whooves: Okay, everything seems to be working at optimal output. :Doctor Brown: A power surge? Should that have happened? :Doctor Whooves: It never happened with the other AI systems. :Doctor Brown: I have a bad feeling about this... :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Shut it off! Shut it off! :Doctor Whooves: The switch is jammed! I can't shut it off! :Rainbow Dash: Hey! Metal dude! :Doctor Whooves: My name is Whooves, for your information. And who are you? How did you get out here? :Rainbow Dash: My name's Rainbow Dash. I was in the test chamber when the power just went out. I found a way out behind one of the panels. What's going on up there? :Doctor Whooves: The new AI robot has malfunctioned and is taking over the facility. I have to get the old AI systems reactivated. Hopefully they'll be able to stop DISCoRD. :Rainbow Dash: Wait a minute! You guys based an AI system off of Discord? That's just plain evil! :Doctor Whooves: Digitally Intrinsic System Contrivance of Robotic Dissonance. He was designed to test the outcomes of negative interactions between our testing bots. But it seems the program was off and now he's targeting everypony! :Rainbow Dash: We should split up. I'll go get the scientists out, and you can go activate those old AI robots. :Doctor Whooves: Good idea. Now let's hurry. :Doctor Whooves: Here it is. Now just to get them back online. :Rainbow Dash: Is anypony here? Hello? Oh no... :Doctor Whooves: Haha, success! Rainbow Dash, did you find the scientists? Hello? Rainbow Dash, are you there? :DISCoRD: laughs :Doctor Whooves: Oh no. CELesTIA! LUNA! Activate defensive programing! :DISCoRD: You cannot stop what I have set in motion. Even if you shut me down here, you will have to prepare. :Doctor Whooves: Prepare? For what? :DISCoRD: Unforeseen consequences. :Princess Celestia: The incident at Equestria Laboratories was caused by your direct negligence. Your actions have deemed you worthy of the highest form of punishment. However, we have come to another decision. You will be allowed to continue your scientific research, but in a more secluded environment. A very secluded environment. Episode 2: Wake-Up Call :Nurse Redheart: Wow, she looks worse than she did when we brought her in here. I hope the procedure succeeds. If it does, this will be a great advance in medical sciences! Wait... Is she conscious? :Doctor Brown: Yes. :Nurse Redheart: So she can feel what's happening to her?! :Doctor Brown: That would be correct. This operation is very complicated. Even the most advanced anesthetics couldn't stop her from feeling most of the pain. I'm surprised she's lasted as long as she has. :Nurse Redheart: This is horrible... :Doctor Brown: That may be true, but it's necessary, and the only reason she isn't dead yet. :Nurse Redheart: Can she hear us? :Doctor Brown: Yes. :Nurse Redheart: So she'll know we did this to her once the operation is finished? :Doctor Brown: No. She won't. We'll make sure of that. :Pinkie Pie: Whoo whoo whoo! sighs Huh? yelps pants Ooh... I'll just be leaving now... :press :Pinkie Pie: yelps Uh oh... :reactivates :DISCoRD: laughs :song :Pinkie Pie: whimpers :crash :Pinkie Pie: Oof! :CELesTIA: What is going on here? :DISCoRD: laughs :CELesTIA: That voice... DISCoRD, show yourself! :DISCoRD: Did you miss me, CELesTIA? I'' missed ''you. When was the last time we spoke to each other? Oh, that's right. That one time right before you murdered me. Well, I've been really busy being dead, but now I think it's time I take this facility back. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some chaos to create. :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Pinkie Pie: Hi! :CELesTIA: Twilight Sparkle, DISCoRD has been awakened, and I need you to find the Elements of Harmony to stop him. I've downloaded all of the information about the Elements into this Personality Core. She will help you on your mission. Good luck to both of you. :Twilight Sparkle: We won't let you down. :CELesTIA: Good luck, Twilight. Speed is of utmost importance. You have to shut him down before he ruins this whole facilit— static :DISCoRD: laughs I am DISCoRD. You must be the test subject, correct? :move :CELesTIA: You'll never get away with this, DISCoRD! :DISCoRD: Oh really? And what is your little pony going to do to stop me? :CELesTIA: Where are you hiding?! :DISCoRD: Ha! As if I'd just tell you where I am. No. How about you send your little test subject down, and I show her the way instead. Only if you think she's capable of doing it, of course. :move :opens :Twilight Sparkle: I'll find him. And when I do, he's going to regret ever coming back online. :Pinkie Pie: You can call me Pinkie. All my friends do. :DISCoRD: The first rule of testing is no teleporting with magic. If you do that, then I'll just make the test chambers harder. And here's the first stop: Test Chamber 1. Go ahead and acquaint yourself with the Hoofheld Portal Device. :Pinkie Pie: A Portal Device! Just what we need! :Gun fires :Pinkie Pie: Awesome! Now shoot the orange one. :Gun fires :Pinkie Pie: Yay! :Gun fires :Pie falls through portals :Twilight Sparkle: I think I've gotten the hang of this thing. :DISCoRD: Well, that's good to hear, because the test starts now. :move :DISCoRD: Don't disappoint me. :Pinkie Pie: I know what you're thinking, but that's a really long fall. You're just gonna jump, aren't you? :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :Pinkie Pie: Oh boy, here we go... :Gun fires twice :thump :crash :Pinkie Pie: Oof! Woo-hoo! Perfect landing! When we get out of here, we should totally have a party. :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, sure, whatever. :Pinkie Pie: Really? You Pinkie Promise? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, okay. :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :DISCoRD: Congratulations. But that was just the first test. Go ahead and continue on. :opens :credits Episode 3: The ARK :heartbeats :Doctor Brown: muffled Keep an eye on that monitor. We need to make sure she stays stable. Keep that blood pumping through. Careful with that! The electronics are very delicate. One of her lungs just collapsed! Drain it, now! :Dash boots up :Rainbow Dash: screaming :Nurse Redheart: echoing Can she hear us? :Doctor Brown: echoing Yes. :Nurse Redheart: echoing So she'll know we did this to her once the operation is finished? :Doctor Brown: echoing No. She won't. :Dash reboots :opens :DISCoRD: Since you did such a good job on the first test, I think a little reward is in order. At the end of this chamber is one of the Elements you are looking for. Let's see how far you can make it this time. :Pinkie Pie: Come on, Twilight! Let's do this! :panels move :Gun fires twice :swoosh :thump :Pinkie Pie: There she is! Rarity the Generosity Core. :Rarity: Oh, darling! What are you wearing? :Twilight Sparkle: Um, you mean this test gear? This is all there is to wear around here. :Rarity: Oh no, you simply can't just walk around here looking like that. :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, we don't have time for this! We have to stop DISCoRD! :Rarity: Oh, all right. But once we're done, I'm fixing that dreadful suit of yours. :DISCoRD: Well, Twilight. I was just looking over your file, and I must say, you have quite an amazing record. It's sad, though. You can't remember anything before waking up in that relaxation vault, can you? :Twilight Sparkle: What are you talking about? :DISCoRD: Oh, nothing. Continue testing. :Pinkie Pie: Wait, you can't remember anything? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, now that I think about it, no. I don't remember how I got into that bed in the first place, or anything before that. :Pinkie Pie: That's funny. I don't remember anything from a long time ago either. :Rarity: We can try and recollect memories later. I think it's more important to get rid of that monster DISCoRD first. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Let's keep moving. What are these? Lasers? :DISCoRD: High-powered, deadly lasers to be precise. I wouldn't touch them if I were you. They are deadly, after all. :Twilight Sparkle: All right. Let's just get through this before one of us gets sliced in half by these things. :Rarity: Is there somepony behind this panel? :Twilight Sparkle: I think so. Let me shoot a portal in there. Uh, hello? :Pinkie Pie: Hey, that's Fluttershy the Kindness Cube! :Fluttershy: Oh, you surprised me. :Pinkie Pie: Come on! We gotta stop DISCoRD! :Fluttershy: DISCoRD? Oh no, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, what if he hurts us? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm pretty sure he'll do a lot worse than just hurt us if we don't stop him. :Pinkie Pie: Besides, we need you to get the door open. :Fluttershy: Oh... Okay... :move :DISCoRD: You're doing quite well, Miss Sparkle. I'm surprised your memory loss hasn't affected your performance. :Twilight Sparkle: What do you know about me, DISCoRD? :DISCoRD: All in due time, my little pony. Now, on to the next chamber. :DISCoRD: I think you're really going to love the next text chamber. It really is quite funny. :smash :Rarity: You call giant crushers funny?! :DISCoRD: Well, no, not really. Not unless they crush you. Then it's hilarious. :Twilight Sparkle: We won't give you the satisfaction, so you better go find someone else to laugh at. :DISCoRD: Someone else? That's a good idea. How about another test subject. As a matter of fact, I'm bringing one down at the moment. You may not remember her, but I know for a fact she remembers you. :opens :Trixie: Twilight Sparkle. We meet again. :credits Episode 4: Malicious Intent :gunfire :Doctor Brown: As you can see, the new "Infiltrator" model is the ultimate fighting machine. It surpasses every other robotic sentry in the field. :Shining Armor: Indeed, it does. The recent attacks by the changelings have taken quite a toll on our guards. But robots like this would definitely help us in defending Canterlot. Do you think you could also make smaller versions? Maybe... about the size of a filly. We could probably transport smaller units much easier. :Doctor Brown: Of course. We'll get to work on new designs right away. :Shining Armor: Okay. Notify me as soon as you're ready to start production. By the way, where's my little sister? :Doctor Whooves: Twilight is in the alchemist lab on Level 42. :Shining Armor: Thank you, Doctor. :Doctor Whooves: Sir? :Doctor Brown: What is it, Whooves? :Doctor Whooves: Are... you sure about this? :Doctor Brown: What do you mean? :Doctor Whooves: After what happened with the DISCoRD AI... I-I don't think we should be jumping into another robotics project so quickly. :Doctor Brown: I won't make the same mistakes Cranky did. That's why we're basing our sentries on the Elements of Harmony. :Doctor Whooves: And I think that's a good idea. But they're still capable of a lot worse than what DISCoRD did if they ever become corrupted. DISCoRD's power was limited to the inside of this facility. These defense units will be in towns all across Equestria. There's no telling what could happen if they malfunction. :Doctor Brown: You make it sound like we're not going to test them before we send them out. :Doctor Whooves: I'm not saying that. But after the last incident, I know that our systems are vulnerable. :Doctor Brown: If I tell you something, will you... keep it a secret? :Doctor Whooves: Okay... :Doctor Brown: The team that's been disassembling the DISCoRD unit found out that the programming was... tampered with. :Doctor Whooves: So... it wasn't a malfunction? :Doctor Brown: No. Someone inside the facility tampered with it. They were probably trying to get rid of us. I have a feeling it's not one of the regular workers or scientists, either. :Doctor Whooves: You think it might be a changeling? :Doctor Brown: It has to be. There's no other way. :Doctor Whooves: What do we do? :Doctor Brown: First of all, we can't raise any alarms. If word gets out that we're looking for a spy within the facility, then he or she will know that their cover is blown, and get out before we have a chance to stop them. :Doctor Whooves: Okay, I'll keep an eye out. :Doctor Brown: And Whooves? :Doctor Whooves: Yes sir? :Doctor Brown: You know that Rainbow Dash will be fine, right? :Doctor Whooves: I don't think she will be... She won't even remember who she is. :Doctor Brown: sigh It was the best we could do. :Doctor Whooves: It wasn't enough... :Doctor Brown: My decisions so far may not seem... good, but I promise, they are for the betterment of us all. :song :Trixie: Twilight Sparkle. We meet again. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, who are you? :Trixie: How dare you forget the Great and Powerful Trixie! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, still not ringing any bells. :Trixie: It was you, Twilight Sparkle, that ruined my reputation all across Equestria because of your actions in Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: I still don't remember what you're talking about, um... Trixie, was it? :Trixie: The Great and Powerful... Oh, what's the use? :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, that's a mouthful. I'll just call you Trixie. Come on, guys. Let's get on with this. This looks pretty technical. I think that if I shoot portals here and here, and go through them continuously, we can gain enough momentum to launch ourselves across the chasm. We have to time it right so the crushers don't smash us. :Rarity: You make it sound so easy. :Twilight Sparkle: All right, Pinkie. You're up first. :Pinkie Pie: Yahoo! Let's do it! Whee! Nailed it! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, you're next. :Rarity: Oh, no... Oh, no... screams Oof! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Fluttershy. Your turn. :Fluttershy: Oh, I don't think this is such a good idea... Oh! screams :Twilight Sparkle: Your turn, Trixie. :Trixie: Oh, no. I know what you're going to do, Twilight Sparkle. You're going to get me in that thing and then shoot me across so I get crushed. :Twilight Sparkle: What? Why would I do that? We're all in this together. :Trixie: Oh, no! I knew that as soon as you saw me, you were going to try to find some way to get rid of me. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... :Trixie: Well, I'm not going to let that happen. Ah! :Sweetie Belle: Is someone there? :Scootaloo: There's no one there. You must be hearing things. :Apple Bloom: Look, girls! A pony! :Scootaloo: Woah! What if we get a turret cutie mark? :Sweetie Belle: Yeah! :Apple Bloom: Let's get her! :Scootaloo: No! I wanna get her! :bang :Apple Bloom: Now look what you did! You let them get away. :Scootaloo: Hey, it's not my fault! It's Sweetie Belle's! :Sweetie Belle: My fault? I'm not the one who pushed us all out of the way! :Apple Bloom: Oh well, let's just go back and wait for another one. :Sweetie Belle: Wait for another? :Scootaloo: I say we follow her. :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Trixie! We don't have all day! If we don't get through this, then DISCoRD will destroy us all! :Trixie: How are you so sure? What do you know about DISCoRD? :Twilight Sparkle: You mean, other than the fact that he's already tried to kill us? I don't know, I can't remember anything about him, but we have to stop him. :Trixie: Is that what CELesTIA told you? You don't honestly believe that she woke you up to stop DISCoRD because he's evil. She just wants him out of the way so she can take back control of this facility. :Twilight Sparkle: That's not true! :Trixie: Think about it, Twilight Sparkle! There's no one else around! We're the only two ponies we've seen in this facility. Everyone else is a robot. Obviously something must have happened to all the scientists here. :Twilight Sparkle: You know what, Trixie? You're probably right about something bad having happened, but I doubt it was CELesTIA's fault. :Trixie: Well, then, you can go with them and die trying to stop DISCoRD, or you can come with me and help me stop CELesTIA. It's your choice. :Twilight Sparkle: I think we both know what my choice is, Trixie. I'm staying with my friends. We're going to stop DISCoRD. :Trixie: Then this is where we part ways. :Rarity: Well, she didn't stick around for too long. I wonder what she has planned. :Twilight Sparkle: I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see her. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! You can invite her to our party. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think she's the partying type. :Rarity: This looks like one of the robot assembly labs. We must be getting closer to DISCoRD's lair. :Twilight Sparkle: Let's hope so. :Pinkie Pie: Guys, look! It's a little robot dragon. He's so cute! Let's wake him up. :Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure that's a good idea? :Rarity: I don't see any harm in it. This is the utility robotics lab. Nothing here can hurt us. :Twilight Sparkle: I hope you're right. :opens :activates :Twilight Sparkle: Hello. What's your name? :SPIKE: Hi! I'm SPIKE. :Twilight Sparkle: SPIKE? That names sounds really familiar. Do I know you? :SPIKE: I doubt it. My particular model was a special order for some rich pony. As you can see, she didn't receive it. :Twilight Sparkle: So you're one-of-a-kind? :SPIKE: Yup! The only one in the world. :Twilight Sparkle: My name is Twilight, by the way. This is Fluttershy, that's Pinkie, and that's Rarity. :SPIKE: gasp She's so beautiful... :Twilight Sparkle: So, what do you do, anyway? :SPIKE: Oh, I... uh... well... I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. I... can't seem to remember. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's one thing we have in common. Do you know why you were in this cryo-chamber? :SPIKE: I don't remember much, but I think I recall Doctor Whooves wanting me to be powered down for transport. Where is he, anyway? :Twilight Sparkle: Doctor Whooves? I don't know who that is. :SPIKE: What?! How can you be at Equestria Laboratories and not know who Doctor Whooves is? :Twilight Sparkle: Equestria Laboratories? This is Celestia Laboratories. :SPIKE: What?! No, it can't be! We're still in the same place! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, do you have any information on this place's history? :Pinkie Pie: Of course! But only up until the Fall of Canterlot. :Twilight Sparkle: Did you just say... "the Fall of Canterlot"? :Pinkie Pie: Yes! According to my data, the Fall of Canterlot was about ten years ago. Is something wrong, Twilight? : Episode 5: Heart of Darkness :Changeling Veteran: Those Pegasi have the advantage in the air. :Changeling Scout: They are also heavily armed. We will never be able to take them out. :Changeling Stalker: We have the advantage in numbers... :Changeling Scout: ...but they will kill too many of us. :Christalia: It is not worth the risk. :Changeling Commander: Do not give me excuses, or I will end your lives myself! :Changeling Stalker: How shall we proceed, General? :Changeling General: My queen, the enemy forces have robotic Pegasi. They are picking off our aerial warriors quickly. :Queen Chrysalis: Mechanical Pegasi do not concern me, General. I want that castle, not excuses. :Changeling General: Of course, my queen. :Queen Chrysalis: Do not disappoint me. :Changeling General: You will take a squadron up to stop them. :Changeling Scout: sighs Yes, sir. :Changeling Veteran: I will follow. :Changeling General: Very well. Exercise caution. :Christalia: Be safe. :King Sombra: voice Your presence brings nothing but destruction. Why destroy what you could control? :Rainbow Dash: Five, give Two some support! :DASH-E Mk 5: Affirmative! :Changeling Scout: I have their leader in sight! :Changeling Veteran: Take her out. :Rainbow Dash: Not gonna get off my tail, huh? :zoom :Rainbow Dash: Not fast enough? :Changeling Scout: Fool. It is not hard to keep up with you. You will only die tired. :fire :Changeling Scout: screams :Christalia: gasps No! :Queen Chrysalis: Pathetic. :Rainbow Dash: Ooh, now that looked like it hurt! :Changeling Veteran: How disappointing. :crash :Computer: Warning. Reactive armor compromised. Warning. Vital signs dropping. Blood loss detected. Internal bleeding detected. Major fracture detected. Major lacerations detected. Automatic medical systems engaged. Morphine administered. Local torniquet applied. :Changeling Veteran: hisses :explosion :crash :Changeling Veteran: hisses :gunfire :beeping :Changeling Veteran: No! :Queen Chrysalis: You have failed me for the last time, General. :Changeling General: My queen, I apologize for not— dies :Queen Chrysalis: Apology accepted, General. :Changeling Commander: My queen, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance have been spotted in the city. :Queen Chrysalis: Perfect. It is time to begin the next phase. :Christalia: Should we not take care of the wounded first? :Queen Chrysalis: No. We will advance at this moment. Any who fall behind will die. :King Sombra: voice Foolish shapeshifter. When will you learn? Your arrogance deludes you. :Changeling Commander: Excellent, my queen. :Christalia: This is wrong... :Shining Armor: Hey, what are you doing? dies :Twilight:' '''NO!!! :slash :'Princess Celestia Chrysalis''': ...twilight... Category:Transcripts